


火刑

by LinC229



Series: 唐家意难忘 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, 唐家意难忘, 罗西南迪性转
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: “我打算把她嫁给谁。”在一切开始之前，堂吉诃德宣布道。





	火刑

**Author's Note:**

> 罗西南迪性转，维柯双存活的结婚AU。  
> 肉体关系是C42
> 
> 【目前没有肉】

让我们把一个故事从圆满讲起。那是特拉法加罗十三岁之后记忆最深刻的事，而他实际上能捉住的细节并不是很多。包括他的柯拉小姐站在红色地毯尽头，身披重重白纱，baby5挎着个盛得下自己的大花篮，向上伸出两只细弱的手，替她整理礼服上的褶皱。“您不要乱动！罗，过来帮忙！”对一名成年天龙人来说，两个只到她膝盖的小花童无疑是力不从心的。混乱和笑闹中——她应该是笑了，罗无法肯定，只因为那是场他记忆深刻的完美婚礼，新娘不都该笑吗？罗自始至终没有看她的脸，也许只是过去和未来的某个错觉的幻影，被加盖到了她和她的婚纱之上。

“你要离开了吗？”罗问，“回到海军基地去。在婚礼结束后？”

罗注意到，即使脚踩十厘米高跟水晶鞋，柯拉小姐也完美地维持着平衡。苦涩一瞬间窜上他的胸口，他攥紧了白色头纱一角。刚被他抚平的地方又被揉碎了，玫瑰汁液沾在罗死白色手掌上，像是被布料割出一道柔软的伤口。他的声音很轻，而柯拉松的眼睛惊讶地张大。她说：“你知道了啊，罗。”并不顾baby5的跳脚阻拦，女人慢慢地弯下腰来，叠碎许多闪亮的贝壳坠饰，在脚边落成一圈雪白的女巫圈。

“是多弗告诉你的吗？”

罗抓着他那顶斑点帽子，死死地把帽檐往下拉，遮住自己的视野。他察觉到一只手轻轻放在自己头顶。男孩紧紧啃着自己的下唇，鞋跟在红毯上左右磨蹭着，想，又不想这么轻易地扭头就走。柯拉松曾带着（准确地说，是捆着）他离开堂吉诃德家半年之久，直到双双被抓回原地。半年的相处足以改变一个十三岁男孩的想法，他们离环游世界的梦想只差一步，“我会留在这！”他自暴自弃地说。

音的封界里，多弗朗明哥的副手，红心，对他说，“别让任何人知道你吃了恶魔果实。别让多弗知道你的身份，无论哪个。罗。”上一次这么严肃的对话还是发生在罗捅了她心脏一刀的时候，男孩猛然抬起头来——只来得及看到她以磅礴的气势冲向姗姗来迟的新郎。

维尔戈穿着和柯拉松同色的西装，那里面甚至有种和谐的亲密意味，当和她站在一起时；当然只能是上下级式的。现在，他的手搭在敞开的车门上，从副驾驶位首先伸出堂吉诃德多弗朗明哥的一只鞋。

今天柯拉松没有把自己涂得像个小丑，她的风帽被摘下，替换成透明的薄纱，维尔戈很难不注意到她满头的金发和眼睛的式样，那双赤红色瞳孔里正被虚无所填满。罗西南黛中佐有着她兄弟的金发，以及几乎相同的脸部轮廓。只能更柔美。

“很高兴你们相处的不错。”多弗朗明哥说，左边看看，右边看看，被他提到的两人鸦雀无声。一个不好笑的冷笑话，对两位最高干部的警示，或者只是单纯为他们感到快乐。在唐吉诃德家，首领向他的红心索取义务是理所应当的，他们对此都清楚。

“你得起来了。”维尔戈听见多弗朗明哥在他耳边说，“不然你就会迟到。”

堂吉诃德多弗朗明哥从来不注意时间或类似时间表的琐事。但两个小时后，他也会是那场盛大婚礼的参与者之一，他将代替他们的父亲站在妹妹的身边，执着她佩戴白蕾丝的手臂，将堂吉诃德罗西南黛交到他手上。这是他们约定的一环。

高大男人的手臂还折叠在他肩上，自胸膛到胯部，紧贴的肌肤布满汗水。

“婚礼什么时候开始？”

维尔戈抬头看了看床头的表：“再过两个小时。”

多弗朗明哥咋舌。他的舌尖接触了太多炽热的体温和肌肤而有些发干。维尔戈轻柔吮吸那狭长红舌，渡过去一些唾液，同样烧灼发热。“还有那么久？”金发男人重新把滑落的小腿勾在准新郎腰上。

“我打算把她嫁给谁。”在一切开始之前，堂吉诃德宣布道。

“什么？！”罗叫道。他无法再忍住沙发后面颤抖的身形，直起身奋力反抗，回答他的是急踱过来的步伐和拎起后颈衣领的手。“谁把他放进来的？”多弗朗明哥说。然后紧闭的会议室大门轰然倒地，烟尘散尽，血线在死亡附近波动的两名干部就那么现在首领眼前，眉毛下挂着两盘蚊香。

特拉法加罗在半空中蹬着腿。他太矮了，甚至踹不着天龙人的肋骨，只能恨恨地用那身粉色羽毛大氅把鞋尖蹭干净。“你们想对柯拉小姐……”他的嘴被一只戴着手套的手掩住了。

罗西南黛枪伤还没好，整日躺在白色的病床上昏昏沉沉的，而罗，罗通常被拴在病房的另一个角落，每天只供应一个面包和一杯水，很难想象他怎么还能有精力单枪匹马闯到了这里来。维尔戈把不断挣扎的泥捏的章鱼幼崽按在自己怀里，使用了一点关节技，直到男孩开始发出扭曲的痛吼，“很抱歉，多弗。”他就着背景音效说。“让我想想。”堂吉诃德摆摆手。

之后罗并没有再被拴着链子，他为自己赢来了微弱的自由。他的胳膊两边都断了，柯拉松也及时地醒过来，坚持亲自饲喂他，替他擦掉面上的污渍，换药和上夹板。

罗好得很快。他年轻的骨头具有优势，珀铅症沉积表层，无法抑制D的意志生长。因此，到了今天，他能够不带着臃肿青紫的两条手臂坐在婚礼的前排，他的礼服的颜色也是柯拉松拍了板的。他坐在雪白的冰冷的凳子上，看着多层蛋糕被无形的线从中切开，烟花，不知所云的祝福和欢乐——多弗朗明哥坐在罗身边。即使是罗，也不得不承认那场婚礼的气氛相当不错。

“我恨你。”罗西南黛低语。她拉着肩上的薄毯，没有转身，仍旧背对着维尔戈，用她年幼时常使用的那种柔软语言诅咒他。诅咒同床之上一枕之隔的男人。这也包含在那个约定中吗？以未来为交换，罗西南黛的躯体得以存活。维尔戈至今对天龙人的俚语部分仍然熟悉，深刻心底，那是年幼的堂吉诃德与他分享的东西。十岁的多弗朗明哥总是把它们说得更硬一些，也更讨人厌，维尔戈不觉得。十七岁之前他甚至仍在使用那些上层人士掩耳嗤鼻的污秽的词语。再长大一点，当维尔戈意识到自己可能会进入军队，完成多弗朗明哥的愿望之后，他就不再这么说。

罗西南黛从未有过机会——不，她有很多机会选择对多弗朗明哥说出这句话；但她没有。现在，终其二十七岁，她有了一名可以怨恨的具体对象，由这个世界的不公平，由那些给予他们家族伤痛的天龙人，由哥哥的强制、威逼和引诱，由她命运的抗争和失败，和随波逐流，这一切的一切直接压缩成了躺在她身边，具体在生死血契约上写着名字的那个男人。维尔戈出身于流民区，姓氏早已不可考证。他姓了他们家族的姓，他仍是海军G5基地的一员。“我哥哥……。”她对罗说，“我哥哥，是个恶人。你得离他远一点。”

他杀孩子，他挑选那些孩子。他可以有个孩子。她则被她的哥哥享用，在床铺上，在母亲的骨血中。她说：“不！”尖利如雏鸟哀鸣。在装了一年多的哑巴又被迫开口后，在多弗朗明哥面前，她总是不太能控制自己的音量和话语。她从没学会对哥哥撒谎。多弗朗明哥留着她的命。特拉法加罗是个好苗子，多弗朗明哥说，他含着根抢出来的女士香烟，吐出大口的迷雾，因而墨镜都看不太清，罗和你一样，学不会克制。你看他的手，攥成的拳头有多脆弱？那一年罗还没有得到手术果实，白斑扩散到锁骨下的青年已经因为高超的医术发挥而晋升为一位七武海的船医，以及暗社会里，Joker的私人医生，而哥哥被宠坏了，甚至从没学会如何使用安全套，一切后续避孕工作只能由罗来完成。第一次，罗西南黛几乎崩溃。她只能喃喃重复着那几个字，“别让我怀孕。”“不。”“不行。”“哥哥。”罗的手很稳，他像水泥浇筑的心脏依旧感到抽痛，他能守住他的柯拉小姐，无论通过什么方式。

在德雷斯罗萨，她有时戴上风帽，穿着黑羽的大衣，拖罗一起出去兜风，就像他们的每一次出逃。她画着浓厚的小丑装，站在贡多拉船头，像是一面无铭的海盗旗帜。罗只能抓紧了厚帽檐，仰视这股吹拂她脸颊和唇缘的风，对那不能直视的阳光垂下头，犹如那光敏症的白化病病人那般。这里是她的家！这里有她的亲属，她能得到公主一般的照顾。相比起来，海军的生活时常让她看起来风尘仆仆，疲劳而健康状况堪忧，甚至不用涂抹妆容，白皙眼眶就已经透出青蓝色。可她不愿意留在她的家里。她不愿留在她的地狱中。

她的哥哥从未让她怀孕。罗认为他用了线线果实，又或者是天魔神根本没有让同母妹妹孕育孩子的兴趣。无论哪一点，至少柯拉小姐的子宫还是安全的。

“你很喜欢孩子。”维尔戈说，“我们可以要一个。”然后他看着他的妻子的表情从疏远的温善直接转成厌恶，甚至还有一丝惧怕，她抿着唇摇摇头，逃往佛之战国的房间。

 

TBC


End file.
